Behind the Mask
by LiBeRaTeD
Summary: [Chapter 3 up!] The titans don't really know Robin's identity, but ever wondered what kind of eyes he has or etc? Let's just pretend we forgot about the 'respect people's privacy' rule! Mission: Get that mask!
1. Piqued Her Curiosity

A/N: Hey! This is my second attempt of writing yet another cruddy fanfiction. I'm trying to make a funny non serious fanfic. Drama isn't my thing. : Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are what keep me alive!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to it. I'm not affiliated..blah blah.  
  
Behind the Mask  
Chapter One - Piqued Her Curiosity  
  
It was another training lesson like any other day. The titans were just outside the Titan Tower practicing on the equipment to test their skills. And just like any other day Cyborg was there boasting about how great he is and that no one can beat his time. We all know when Cyborg goes around boasting about how great he is there is always someone to differ and accept a new challenge, Robin. Starfire and Raven sighed knowing that there is no stopping those boys.  
  
After seemingly felt like a few short minutes of twirling and dodging around the dangerous obstacle, like always Cyborg manages to build a surprise attack for his dear friend, Robin. From the surprisingly grass looking ground, out popped a gatling gun, hastily shooting bullets towards Robin's direction. Robin dodged the blow! But not a sissy dodge. The kind you see on those action packed police chase specials on television. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he twirled onto the ground. He heard the gatling gun as he hit the ground, loud and booming, seeming to come from everywhere around him. Than it's quiet and he looks up. He touches his face. The mask!? Where's the mask!? He thought panicking.  
  
The titans stared, not surprised but shocked. Beastboy's mouth dropped whispering out the words, "No..."  
  
Robin hastily looked for the mask but it was no where to be found.  
  
"Please, I can explain! You can't tell anybody!"  
  
Than Starfire's shocked face slowly turned her 'O'ed mouth into a smile.  
  
"Robin, you did it!" She yelled in delight.  
  
Robin was confused he was searching around the equipment and found it. Hiding behind one of the walls he quickly put it on, took a deep breathe and faced his fellow titans.  
  
"Fifty-eight point nine seconds!? He beat my time!" Cyborg brawled.  
Robin's confused face was no longer bewildered. He reluctantly approached them looking at each of their faces. Raven looked surprised but still with a calm look on her face. Beastboy and Starfire were trying to calm Cyborg down because of Robin's unbeatable time. And of course, Cyborg was stomping all over the place. Robin looked up, down, side to side.  
  
No one saw... he thought. Than he smirked, shook off the awkward-ness and joined in with Cyborg but only rubbing his victory in his face.  
  
"Okay, Robin." He said, "It's a rematch!"  
Robin was astound but like any other day of these training lessons he couldn't refuse that offer.  
  
"No mercy." He said.  
Cyborg stomped off to the starting point and thrust his fist in the air, "BRING IT ON!" He yelled down from the control panels.  
  
Robin began activating the obstacle assigning his dear friend, Cyborg a suicidal challenge. Below the control panel they can hear Cyborg huffing and heaving, dodging every attack like it was National Dodge Day in a short amount of time possible.  
  
Raven and Beastboy stared at the two of how eccentric they were.  
  
"Those two need to calm down." Raven said.  
Starfire looked at Robin and cocked her head to the side. "Are you not damaged, Robin?" She smiled questionably.  
"No, it was easy. Thanks, Star." He replied.  
  
His mask began to slip below his nose he quickly turned away from Starfire and pushed his mask back up.  
  
Starfire looked at him with a slanted smile.  
  
"Err, fine!" He said adjust his mask again.  
  
So, close... he thought and once again began focusing on the control panels.  
  
Than Starfire remembered hearing Robin shouting out something when they were watching the replay of his world record. Starfire looked at his mask than looked at him. She smiled knowing that she must respect Robin's privacy! But what hid behind that mask was seriously poking at her curiosity.  
  
A/N: Muhaha, now for a our next victim..Cyborg! He becomes a little curious about Robin's mask. But if you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them! Thanks!


	2. Mister Paper Bag: Part One

A/N: I kind a thought this wasn't Cyborg's personality...Reviews or suggestions?  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, don't sue me!  
  
Behind The Mask  
Chapter Two - Mr.PaperBag: Part I  
  
"This is getting old." Cyborg sighed, firmly placing the video controller down. It was another, the four hundred times, 'YOU WIN, K.O!' thing flashed, blindingly which appeared on the screen.  
  
There was no bad guy butt to kick, and Cyborg finished basically all the video games, there was not even a little kid who is having trouble reaching their cereal at the top of the pantry. He was sitting quietly in the family room with his head facing the ceiling as he slouched down the couch. He decided to quit video games for a while because after playing it for about four hours, it is possible to get tired by just looking at it...Even if you are seriously bored. He laid there for about five minutes and decided to watch television instead. He lifted his head. Before having the thought of watching television the first thing he had to do was look for that never-ending-lost-remote.  
  
"Argh, forget it!" He complained and carelessly flicked off the controller which landed on the floor. He made room to lay his body down. Hoping to fall asleep he began shifting side to side, opening one eyelid than the next. And finally, after about ten minutes he got even more bored and frustrated which convinced himself that he had to do something other than to sleep. He lifted his neck over the couch and rested his chin against the armchair to look at the kitchen. He was searching around the room to see if there was anything he can do to keep him busy.  
  
The tower seriously needs to be cleaned up. But man oh man looking at just makes me want to feel bored rather than clean up the darn thing. Besides I'm not THAT bored. If only Robin would put away all his cheesy music and – that's it! Cyborg thought to himself.  
  
Cyborg was mischievous all of sudden and got the rid of the feeling of being bored. After all what Robin put him through yesterday at the obstacle course...it was pay back time! But of course, Cyborg wasn't really upset. It was just a teasing thing between good dear friends, riiight? He shot up from the couch, literally jumping over it and began looking for some string, cake mix, syrup... He was feeling giddy while menacingly laughing to himself. Not really, but hey it's fun to just play the part of Doctor Evil. It was safe to enter Robin's room because the spikey haired paranoid wart was training all day long in the Gym. After packing all of his equipment for his diabolical plan he went up to his room and actually dressed in black and wore a black ski mask. He tip toed his way to Robin's room and cautiously, slowly turned the knob as it freakishly squeaked a loud creak. He stopped, hastily backed away from the door and hid behind the corner.  
  
Did any body hear that? He thought to himself, his eyes focusing on the almost-opened-door.  
"Hi, Cyborg!" greeted Starfire, putting up her hand in the air. Cyborg jumped up!  
"Experiencing heart problems!" He said wheezing, clutching to his chest.  
Starfire apologized and examined the dressed up in black robot.  
"May I ask what you are doing?" She said.  
He quickly turned around and 'Shhh'ed her and told her she didn't see a thing.  
This obviously confused her. Starfire clasped her hands behind her back while looking at Cyborg suspiciously who was reeking of sweat. She blinked a smile on her face and told Cyborg,  
"Okay, Cyborg. I will obey your request and I will not mention anything to Robin."  
Playing along she tip toed her way out leaving Cyborg alone to his duties.  
  
Before opening the door all the way to make room for his large body, he oiled the door carefully so, it wouldn't squeak any more. Finally, opening the door all the way and closing it behind him it was time to get busy! He noticed many pictures and newspaper clips of every villain they fought especially a heck a lot of Slade pictures.  
"Geez, this guy is crazy." Cyborg joked to himself and popped open the syrup.  
Before doing his devilish deed, not only he was feeling mischievous today but also a little snitch! Successfully entering Robin's room was like once in a life time. Therefore, we would have to search the room top to bottom to find anything worthy of black mail!  
"Let's see if Robin is being a good boy this year." Cyborg smirked and shoved open the drawer of his dresser looking for anything naughty.  
There lied neatly folded capes, the outfit to his 'Robin suit' and what's this? Neatly folded masks! Some how he found this a little funny. He stopped laughing and began wondering what WAS under that mask anyway?  
He sat there for a few minutes and a serious discussion began through his mind. He jolted and just like in those cartoons where you see a light bulb pop over their heads, it was the same thing Cyborg was experiencing.  
"Ha ha, this is waaay better than booby-trapping his room!" He said gathering his clothes and shoving it in his bag. With that he left Robin's room the same way it was except his clothes which was lost in the oblivion of Cyborg's room of junk.  
  
A/N: The whole purpose for this chapter was Cyborg playing a prank on Robin after what he put him through on the obstacle course. Does it sound like Cyborg? I havn't studied Cyborg in a while so this chapter may be unaccurate of his personality. Wah, don't hurt me!  
  
This chapter was based on me, yes sneaky little me, try to snag a soda at the middle of the night. My garage door which where the fridge was, creaked and squeaked so loud as almost the whole world can hear, it was a struggle to get that sucker open! But I managed to get it and 'tip toed' my way back to my room, going through the places where the floors don't creak. I had to climb up on top of the railings of the stairs because those squeaked too!


	3. Are We Forgetting Something?

A/N: Since I'm a good-for-nothing who won't update out of the frustrating of being a perfectionist I decided to just post a one page chapter. I am sorry if this chapter was lacking effort (Actually now that I think about it, this chapter didn't go anywhere). So, reviews and suggestions are GREATLY appreciated.  
GRM is pronounced germ! You'll figure out why once you start reading. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Teen Titans. Notice the sarcasm. e.e;  
  
Behind the Mask  
Chapter Three – Are we forgetting something here?  
  
"Why does Robin train all day, anyway?" Beastboy asked chewing at his tofu waffles.  
  
It was still the day Cyborg snagged Robin's clothes. He was in the kitchen with Beastboy and Starfire, making lunch for himself. While Raven sat across from them, quietly sipping her tea and reading a book. Cyborg opened the door to the fridge; he randomly picked up some food and devoured it into one gulp. Cyborg burped, sighed and chugged down the remaining carton of orange juice.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy laughed who had chewed up tofu still in his mouth. Honestly, this wasn't so pleasant nor so amusing to watch. Starfire gave out a small giggle who was trying to convince them that Tamaran food wasn't as bad as Beastboy's tofu waffles.  
  
Raven peeked over from behind her book and gave out a sigh, "How can I live like this?"  
  
She turned back to her book and carefully flipped the page.  
  
The answer to Beastboy's question was not discussed. But it dwelled upon their minds. They didn't want to mention anything, trying not to offend their friend. But still, it was rather strange training all day or being obsessive of capturing villains. However, like they say there is always reasons behind the most oddest things.  
  
In this situation, Robin had plenty of reasons why he trained all day or is obsessive of capturing villains.   
  
Raven stopped at a sentence in her book and read it over again, but she couldn't comprehend it. She had too much on her mind about why Robin trains all day, what hid behind that mask and most importantly why did she only know so little about him? Raven assumed that this is what the rest of the Titans were going through. It seemed to be bothering them and it was bothering her. So, she came up with an excuse to stop thinking about it: It's not right forcing him to tell her things, it's not right forcing him to tell US things when he doesn't want to. Therefore, we should just wait until he is ready.  
  
Still, she wanted to know as well as the rest of the Titans. What if he never says anything? It was all a matter of trust between each other. Is that what they were lacking? They found themselves looking upon each other with worry in their eyes.  
  
But this is no drama slash angst slash whatever fan fiction! No! Let's just say we forgot about the rule of respecting people's privacy, sneaky-sneak our way up and rip off that mask without no warnings! And As if Cyborg could read each of their minds he announced,  
  
"Okay, team. Mission: GRM!"  
  
"Get that mask." Beastboy smirked.  
  
And off they went to corner their spikey-haired-paranoid-wart.  
  
A/N: EXILED-KNIGHT, how'd you know? Aw, I guess I made the title too obvious... oO;


End file.
